Say It's Possible
by charduvals
Summary: What will happen when Mark gets in a life-threatening accident? AU POST SEASON 3.


**Author's Note: I cannot exactly remember the story plot behind this, as it started off as a role-play between myself and my best friend **_**Regina**_**(**clandestinedly**). If I remember correctly, it was set post-Season 3 Grey's time, after the Addison and Derek divorce, and instead of staying in Seattle, Mark went back to New York yet Addison still went to LA. I do not own anything except the storyline idea, and yes – I did steal Callie's speech from the season 9 episode that shall not be named, simply because I do not wish to do so. My writing, I admit, is a little sloppy, because I have not made extreme efforts to write a lot in the past year, so I apologize – it will get better and seemed less rushed. For those who've read my profile page – see? I kept my promise for updating stories and adding new ones! That being said – HERE IS THE STORY.**

Say It's Possible

Her patient's feet are in the stirrups when she receives the call about Mark. She's been in Los Angeles for about four months now. She's finally earned the respect and friendship of the other members of Oceanside. Sure they aren't the best of friends, but they've learned to interact, respect each other, and have formed some sort of bonding that wasn't there the first day she had arrived there.

"AH!" Her patient yells, and the redheaded neonatal surgeon breaks out of the trance she has been in, to finish putting the latex gloves on and prepares to deliver this beautiful baby boy.

"Alright, Melissa, it's time for you to push." Doctor Montgomery finally announces, and those are words to Melissa, who cries out loudly, before she begins to push. The kind doctor encourages her to push, and not long after - a good hour or two later, her baby was finally born. Unrealistic, she thought, but that seemed to be the case for her baby. It isn't long, before the baby boy is placed in her arms, and Melissa cries tears of happiness, as Doctor Montgomery stands by, with what seems to be a smile on her face.

The door to the birthing room opens, and Dell Parker is standing there, with a sheepish smile on his face. "There's a call for you, Doctor Montgomery. It's urgent, and it's from Mount Sinai Hospital in New York. Line two." He whispers into the redhead's ear, causing the redhead to politely excuse herself.

"Excuse me, Melissa. Doctor Parker here will be here in case you have any questions. I'll be right back." Addison says before she leaves the room, making her way into her office and taking a seat at her office, pressing 'line two' before she speaks again. "Hello, this is Doctor Montgomery. To whom am I speaking to?" She formally responds.

"Addie? This is the Chief at Mount Sinai. I know we haven't spoken since you left New York, but we need you on the next flight out. Mark Sloan was just brought to the hospital. There has been an accident, and you're his emergency contact." The chief says, and after that, her world goes black. Everything seems to stand still as she stutters an "I'll be there soon" and hangs up, telling Violet to tell Dell to take care of her patients, giving them to Naomi or something, but she needed to go.

Taking her private jet, she's only had time to run home, grab her cat Milo as well as some clothing, before making her way to New York.

Several hours later - five to be exact, she's in New York, her jet has landed, she's left Milo and her things at the hotel, and has made her way over to Mount Sinai.

She's different, now. She's no longer pale, her hair is no longer as red, she's no longer wearing the overly expensive clothing she wore back in her New York days. She no longer wears a slight smirk upon her face, showing that she had the power, she was the best, and she was Derek Shepherd's wife.

Instead, she wears a more relaxed smile. She wears an 'I am confident, I am at ease with who I have become' type of smile upon her face. Her beautiful red hair, is a beautiful, auburn, not as red color, and her expensive clothing is more along the relaxed type. She wears a short black pencil skirt, that ends right below her ass, six inch louboutins, and an emerald green silk blouse, with a lacy black bra underneath and a pair of nylon see through type of tights. Her skin tone is no longer pale, but beautifully sun kissed. A beautiful tan graces her skin, making her seem a much happier and more beautiful person.

As soon as she has arrived at Mark's room, the sight of him with tubes in his mouth, and eyes closed are enough to make her drop her purse onto the seat, pull off her long black coat and scarf before she ends up seated on the bed, holding his hand. "Oh, Mark." are the only words she manages to utter before tears roll down her cheeks and onto her lap, not smearing her make-up. Luckily, she'd worn a water proof eyeliner for her bottom waterline, her mascara was water proof, and her smokey eyeshadow - well that was still impeccable.

"He has been in a coma for a week now. He's made it clear that if after thirty days, he is still in a coma, he wanted to be taken off of life support." Mark's doctor says to the redhead, who lifts her beautiful blue-green eyes filled with tears, staring at the doctor.

"Thank you. Could you give us a moment?" Addison requests, and once the doctor has left, she is left alone, with Mark.

"Oh, Mark. You can't leave me. I love you. I am in love with you. And it's not the kind of love that'll go away when I meet a guy that makes me laugh, or cry, or whatever. You've got my heart. And back in Seattle, I feared being in a relationship with you because I thought you would break my heart. So I slept with Alex Karev. It was a mistake. If anybody broke the bet, it was me. I broke it before you, Mark, and...I need you. I need you alive, so that I may kiss you, and tell you how in love with you I am, so that I may date you, and hopefully marry you one day. I need to hear your voice, I need to see your smirk, I need you to live." Addison croaks out tearfully, before she leans in and whispers into his ear,"I'm wearing a lacy black bra, with a matching thong. If that's not going to tempt you to live, I don't know what will."


End file.
